Breaking the Habit
by anglstrmoon
Summary: An AU piece to Unending.. What I thought should have happen.


Name: Breaking the Habit

Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I wouldn't have massive school loans… They belong to the nice people of MGM, Brad Wright, Robert Cooper…

Feedback: I would appreciate it, love it, crave it.. Feed me baby!

Categories: New romance/general

Rating: K

Keywords: Daniel/Sam, with some Teal'C, Cam and Vala... And Laundry thrown in for some fun.

Spoilers: Season 10 – Unending

A/N: Thanks to Tina for being my beta! You rule!! The title is a Linkin Park song...

A/N 2: I would have gotten this out earlier this week, but I've become fascinated with the show _Bones_ which airs on Fox.. If you haven't seen it before... go watch it. It's airing reruns on Friday nights and the 1st season is available on dvd... Go buy it!!!

Teal'C wandered into the commissary looking for a drink. He noticed Daniel sitting at a table nursing a cup of coffee. 'If there is anyone who can talk some sense into Col. Carter, it would be Daniel Jackson.' Teal'C went over and sat across the table from Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, there is something that I need to discuss with you."

Daniel looked up at Teal'C. He heard the Jaffa walk in, but hoped he wouldn't come to talk to him. "Teal'C, can this wait until tomorrow. I have a lot on my mind right now."

Teal'C raised an eyebrow in question before answering. "I can understand that Daniel Jackson, but this is of the up most importance. It is about Col. Carter."

Daniel closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Teal'C, I'm sure that I can talk to Sam in the morning."

Teal'C put a hand on Daniel's arm. "No Daniel, you have to talk to her now. She was in the gym using the punching bag when I walked in. It looked like she was there for a while."

"Teal'C, there's nothing wrong with that."

"No, but what she was saying. She kept going on and on about how this is all her fault and she's pretty sure that everyone blames her and that's why only I am talking to her."

"What, that's not true." Daniel was sickened by the thought that Sam would think that. "I had no idea that she felt that way. But now that you mention it, I've been spending most of my time reading through the Asgard records."

Daniel walked to the nearest chair and sat down; putting his head in is hands. "Teal'C I ... god, I need to go talk to Sam."

"There is one more thing, Daniel Jackson. I believe that Col. Carter might need some medical attention." Teal'C noticed the look on Daniel's face, but continued on, "After she left the gym, I noticed some blood on a towel."

"God Sam, what have we done to you?" He walked to the doorway, stopped and turned around. "Thanks Teal'C. I need to go change some things." Daniel walked out on a personal mission.

Not even five minutes later, Daniel found himself standing at Sam's door bandages in hand. He knocked stepping back to wait for her.

"Daniel hi," Sam was more than a little surprised to see him. She stepped back into the room, knowing he would follow her. Sam sat on the bed and Daniel sat in the chair opposite of her. "I just got out of the shower and was going to head back down to the lab."

Daniel noticed she made sure to have towel covering her hands. "Sam, you've been working almost 24 hours a day since this started. Why don't you take a break tonight? Just rest, relax and do something that isn't work related."

Sam starred at Daniel, her mouth aghast. "I can't Daniel. I got us into this mess and I have to get us out." Sam stood up and started pacing the small area of her quarters.

"But Sam," Daniel said suppressing the urge to gather Sam into a hug. "No good is going to come out if you working all the time. You need to take a break."

Sam stopped in front of him, anger showing in her eyes. "I can't stop Daniel. I'm the only person who can fix this. Everyone is already upset with the fact that I haven't fixed it yet. Also, in case you haven't noticed no one other than Teal'C seems to be talking to me at the moment. So I'm sorry if I don't want to take a break, I just want to get us the hell out of this mess!" Sam threw the towel she was holding against the wall and sunk down on the floor; her back against the end of the bed and tears streaming down her face.

Daniel jumped from his chair, gathering Sam in his arms. "I'm so sorry this has happened Sam. I'll change, I'll visit and talk to you daily. Plus, I'll talk to Cam, the general and Vala."

At this comment Sam raised her head off of Daniel's shoulder and tried to back out of his embrace. When she realized that he wasn't going to let go, she brought up the hand she thought the towel was still in, realizing she didn't have it to wipe away the tears.

Daniel wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs. He turned his attention to Sam's hands. He took one in his and looked at it more carefully. "Sam, why did you do this to yourself?"

"I didn't mean to Dan. I just couldn't stop. Everything was going through my head and I was lost in my thoughts. I didn't realize what was happening until Teal'C came in. How did you find out?"

"Well," Daniel got up and helped Sam so she was sitting on the bed. Daniel went and gathered what bandages he brought with him to fix her hands. "I was sitting in the commissary when Teal'C found me. He told me. So I'm here to talk to you about it." By this time Daniel was done bandaging her hands.

Sam looked at her hands, then up at Daniel. "Thanks Daniel. I was wondering how I was going to be able to do that myself."

"You're welcome. But Sam, please know that you are not alone, you don't have to do this alone. You will never have to do this alone."

Sam laid her head back on Daniel's shoulder. "Thanks Dan. Sometimes, I forget that." All Sam could do to cover her yawn was turn her head more into Daniel's shoulder. "Sorry. I guess everything is catching up with me."

"Listen, get ready and go to bed. You need some sleep, ok."

"Yea," Sam said grabbing a shirt and shorts while heading to the bathroom to change. She turned around before shutting the door. "Dan, are you... um... going..."

Daniel answered her before she could finish the question. "Yeah, Sam, I'll still be here when you come out."

When Sam came out from the bathroom, Daniel had the bed ready for her. Sam went and got it, pulling the covers up over her. She smiled while she watched Daniel turn all the lights off.

"Night Sam," Daniel said kissing her on the forehead as he tried to head out, but Sam grabbed his wrist. "Sam?"

Daniel sat down on the bed as Sam sat up. "Daniel, I hate to say this, but would, um... maybe stay here tonight?"

"You've been having nightmares, haven't you?" He asked knowing that it would take a lot for her to admit it.

"Yeah, they started about a week after I started this."

"Why didn't you say anything before? Are they the reason that you have been working like a dog and not sleeping?"

Sam just shook her head yes. Daniel, who in a t-shirt and sweats, climbed in with her. She laid her head on his chest wrapping an arm around him. Daniel wrapped Sam up in his arms and kissed her on the head.

"Goodnight Sam. Don't worry; I'll chase away the nightmares." He looked down at her and saw that she was asleep. He wrapped his arms a bit tighter and fell into a light sleep.

Daniel woke up all of a suddenly and looked around the room, trying to figure out what woke him. He felt the reason moving in his arms. "Sam wake-up. It's just a nightmare." He shook her gently to rouse her from the nightmare.

Sam sat up gasping for breath. She jumped slightly when she felt an arm go around her shoulders.

"Hey, it's ok, it was just a dream."

Sam turned towards the voice. "Daniel?" She threw her arms around him. Daniel put his arms around her, drawing small circles on her back.

"It's ok Sam, everything will be ok."

Sam lifted her head to look at Daniel's face. "Do you believe that Dan? That everything is going to be ok?"

"Yes I do." Daniel pushed a lock of hair behind Sam's ear. "I know that you will solve this problem and we will get back to our time,"

"Thanks for believing that I could do this it means a lot to me." Sam leaned up and kissed Daniel on the lips. Daniel's eyes went wide with surprise, but before he had the chance to respond Sam pulled away.

"Oh god! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'll understand if you want to leave."

Daniel was wondering how to get Sam to stop talking. He did the only thing that he could think of, he kissed her.

They finally broke apart minutes later to catch their breaths. "I have to admit Sam. I never though you'd feel the same way."

Sam ran her hand down Daniel's face, a smile lighting her face. "Daniel I should have told you this before. The reason that I decided to go to Area 51 was because you decided to go to Atlantis."

"Sam, one of the reasons I was going to Atlantis was because, I wasn't sure if I would be able to be around you and not tell you how I feel."

Before Sam continued she looked at their hands, noticing how well they fit together. "Daniel, I wish we both had the courage to do this sooner. We could have saved ourselves loads of time and energy."

"I know but we're here now and we will make up for lost time." Sam interrupted him be yawning.

"Sorry."

"Hey, it's ok. You do need to get some sleep. So you sleep and I'll stay with you, ok?"

"Ok." Daniel slid in behind her, wrapping an arm around her pulling her close.

"Everything is going to be ok Sam." Daniel slipped into sleep, hoping Sam would sleep without any other nightmares.

Morning

Teal'C walked into the Commissary to join the others for breakfast noticing that Sam and Daniel weren't there. He gave a small smile, hoping they worked things out. He was pulled from his thoughts by Cameron.

"Hey Teal'C, Come over and grab a seat."

Teal'C walked over and sat down with the other three. "Good morning Col. Mitchell, General Landry and Vala Mal Doran."

"Hello Teal'C. Have you seen Col Carter.? I stopped by her lab to get her for breakfast and she wasn't there."

"Have any of you seen my Daniel? I stopped by his quarters, but he wasn't there."

"Vala," Cam started. "I don't think that Daniel wants to be called that."

"I agree with Col. Mitchell. He wouldn't want to be called that. I saw both of them last night; Col. Carter in the gym and Daniel Jackson here. But I was worried about Col. Carter so I sent Daniel Jackson to check on her."

"Why are you worried about Col. Carter Teal'C?" General Landry was starting to get worried. To tell the truth, he was starting to worry about her as well. He noticed that mostly only Teal'C and he were talking to her. This he didn't understand. Hank knew that Sam and Daniel were good friends, but something changed when Vala came back into their lives.

"General Landry, when I saw Col. Carter in the gym last night, she was talking about how everyone blames her for what happened to us, and that no one other than myself are talking to her."

The other three people at the table didn't respond, so he continued on. "I also noticed after she left towels that had her blood on them. So, I believe that she was so intent on working out her frustrations that she didn't notice her hands were bleeding..."

"...or she did notice, but didn't do anything about it. God Teal'C, why didn't you say anything before." Cam had his head in his hands.

"Col. Mitchell, I didn't realize how bad it was until last night."

Landry, who by now was standing and looking out the window, turned around to look at the team's sad expression. "Teal'C, why didn't you come to me last night?"

"Because General Landry, no matter what has happened, I know Daniel Jackson is the only one who could talk some sense into Col. Carter. That is why I went to him first."

"Well, it does make sense, seeing as y'all were together for 8 years before we came along. So, I'm going to guess that they are together..." Cam stopped midway through when Sam and Daniel walked in holding hands.

Cameron shared a smile with Hank and Teal'C as Sam and Daniel grabbed breakfast before joining the rest of them.

"Daniel Jackson and Col. Carter, it is nice to see you. Colonel Carter are you feeling better?"

Sam looked at Daniel before responding. "You know what, I am feeling better." Sam gave a small smile when she felt Daniel grab her hand under the table. "Daniel made me realize that working myself to death isn't going to help me solve this problem any faster."

"Sam, I want to apologize to you. I know that this was the best thing to do to save everything that the Asguard gave us. Yeah, I'm getting antsy because there really isn't much for me to do, but I don't blame you. I'm sorry if I made you feel that way. I didn't realize that I stopped talking to you. Damn, I'm such an ass."

"Cam," Cameron looked up to see a small smile playing on Sam's face. "I can understand why you are bored. I mean, I'm the only one who can work on this."

"I know that Sam. But that sill doesn't excuse my… or our behavior towards you."

"Cam, listen to me." This time Daniel thought that he could talk some sense into their leader. "We all had our own way of reacting to this situation. I talked to Sam last night and took care of everything. I think that as long as we can put this behind us, we will be fine."

"I agree with Daniel Jackson."

"I also agree with Doctor Jackson. I'm so sorry that this happened colonel. It will not happen again."

"I know general." By this time tears were in Sam's eyes. "I really just want to say thank you to all of you."

All of a sudden, Vala jumped from her seat, went over to Sam and hugged her. "I'm so sorry Samantha. You are one of my only girl friends and I'm sorry of just ignoring you. It won't continue."

Sam took her hand from Daniel's and wrapped her arms around Vala. "It's ok Vala, I'm not mad at anyone. If I was mad at anyone, I was myself."

Vala pulled away from Sam. "I'm going to help you anyway I can. I know that I don't know much about what you're doing, but I'll try."

Sam didn't know what to say. She knew Vala liked Daniel and with what happened last night, she felt bad. She didn't want to hide her and Daniel's relationship. "Thanks Vala that would be good." As Sam was saying this, she grabbed Daniel's hand under the table.

He looked up at her, surprise evident on his face. Daniel smiled when Sam nodded her head. Daniel turned his attention to the rest of the group. "Sam and I talked last night about all of this and something else. I know that this isn't the best time to get involved with each other, but that is what's happening." Daniel brought Sam's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

The occupants of the table didn't know what to say, but their faces showed a range of emotions. Cameron and General Laundry were surprised, the former saying. "Wow, this is some news. It's not unwelcome though. I'm very excited for the two of you. You're going to have some super smart kids."

"Cam!" Sam spoke because Daniel was still staring aghast at Cam. "We just discovered this last night. Rushing much aren't you."

"Colonel Carter is right Colonel Mitchell. This comes as a shock, but a good one. I have a question though what will happen when we return to our own time and not remember any of this."

"I know sir. I may have figured out a way for when we get out of this. We will have to send someone from this time back into ours. By doing that, they will take over that person's time."

"That sounds like one complicated plan, Sam."

"It is Cam, but I think it will work. However, whoever goes back cannot tell the others what has transpired during this time."

"Samantha Carter, when the time comes, I will offer my services to travel back in time. I will not speak of anything that has happened, unless I deem it necessary."

Sam smiled at the Jaffa. She knew he would volunteer to do this. "I know Teal'C and when the time comes, you will probably be the one to go."

"Thank you Samantha Carter. I would also like to state that I am happy for you and Daniel Jackson. Though I am not surprised this happened. I always felt you two would be good together and make each other happy. I also know, Samantha Carter that your father would be very happy to know that you are in a relationship with Daniel Jackson. He spoke to me once about his thoughts on this subject."

Sam, unleashed the tears in her eyes, giving him a hug. "Thanks Teal'C."

"You are welcome."

Sam returned to her seat next to Daniel feeling better than she had in a while. Sitting back and watched her friends knowing no matter what happened that SG-1 would stick together through thick and thin.


End file.
